


a new development (that no one saw coming)

by King_M



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch Chronicles, Confessions, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, My First Fanfic, Silence, Yelling, executions almost, ig? not really?, naping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_M/pseuds/King_M
Summary: What Grif and Simons were really doing in the Warthog for two hours in season 3





	1. silence

**Author's Note:**

> so I recently re-watched red vs blue and in season three, Grif and Simmons had left the Warthog in the shade for two hours and what they were doing was never explained so here! This is also the first legit fanfic I've ever shared, which is kinda scary but yeah!! hope you guys like it!! They may be a bit ooc and I may be projecting a bit but I'm trying my best! :)

It had started out with the two of them trying to get the warthog to reinact the coolest seen ever from the Dukes of Hazzard, to geting it out of a ditch to this.

Simons had ended up back in the front seat and Grif was siting in the back, facing away from him this time. But now they were both just sting there. Silent. It was an odd feeling nether of them could think of a way to fend off with shitty jokes or complaints as they usually did.

Instead the reality of where they were settled in once agian that week. They had been assigned to foraging for things after all by Sarge, but even Simmons didn't feel like finding anything to be a kiss ass in this situation.

"Do you ever think we'll ever be able to go back?" Grif asks. He sounds more casual and non-caring then he felt, that's for sure, but he'd rather choke then admit _that_ to Simmons.

He doesn't mean back to blood gulch though. He'd be fine-- No more then fine, grate even, if he never saw that damn box canyon ever agian. But if going back to the present meant also going back to blood gulch than maybe that wouldn't be so bad... Maybe.

Cause who know what happened to Kaikaina. She'd probably be dead in the time he's in. But of course, Grif knows his sister can handle herself.

He'd still be at war with those dumb blues after all. Sure, but at least they'd be in the same time as her.

iSmmons stays silent in the front seat of the Warthog. Pondering his own version of this.

His father would be gone too and even if he couldn't show off what an amazing war hero he is at least he won't be called a disapontment ever agian.

Considering his luck, especially sense turning cyborg, he probably wouldn't actually be able to achieve that but at least he could dream.

"Would it really be so bad if we were stuck here forever?" Simmons does his best not to think too hard about how his voice comes out in response. Only slightly paranoid. being around Grif some how made the oddly calmer about his own self-consciousness.

And as much as Grif wished he could make some bad joke or excuse like hew as gonna take a nap as a reason for the thickening slience, for some reason he couldn't.

So after far to much longer of silence being filled thinking about god and why they were ever anywhere and family probably long dead by now, the both got up from the warthog after trying to start it up time and time agian and walked back to the temarary hideout they made.

And all the way there they were silent.


	2. Disapointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> season 4 starts with the reds back in blood gulch and we all know Grif takes it badly but Simmon's doesn't take it much better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them? and at this point, it might be ooc but I'm trying? to build their relationship? cause this might become a full fic? who knows?

“Noooo.” Griff couldn't help but continue his wailing. Ignoring Simmons telling him to shut up and get down. Does this mean they didn't go into the future? Or did they just end up not leaving far enough from everything in this damn canyon to ever actually get away? the concept made Grif feel sick.

 

After sarge started going on the lightning round of just him shooting at Grif, he moved from the entrance down to the path leading further into the canyon. He didn't get far when he was met by Simmons. Startled, he noticed the first aid box in his hand.

 

“What's that for?” He asks. Simmons shrugs.

 

“You sounded like you were hurt. Sarge was definitely shooting at you enough that he at least hurt you somewhere.” Simmons says. Holding up the box in explanation. Grif does his best to shrug it off.

 

“I'll be fine,” Griff says to avoid whatever _this_ is. Simmons doesn't sound like he's doing much better than Grif does if they were really to talk about anything.

 

“Sit down, Sarge is just gonna shoot at you more latter so it better to deal with these now,” Simmons says as he points to the big rock protecting them. Griff does not argue with a chance to sit down. Pressing his back agents the rock as Simmons forces of Grif's helmet and then helps him out of the armor for his upper body. Half of his skin and face turning white where it was replaced with Simmons's. Simmons doesn't stop as he opens up the med kit and cleans up the blood.

 

"Take off your helmet Simmons, wearing it too long gets suffocating and even you can't argue with that," Grif says with a frown as Simmons cleans up his wounds. Some are from while they were leaving on the warthog. Simmons doesn't even make a sound, just wraps his arm in gauze and the helps him back into his armor. His orange helmet still sitting next to him.

 

"Do you think we actually went forward in time?" Simmons asks after a moment. His voice quite with something Grif can't quite figure out.

 

"Maybe? It's definitely possible I guess, but it could all just be bullshit too, who knows?" Grif says as he eases of Simmon's helmet for him. Simmons doesn't blink. His red cyborg eye next to his brown one looked just as tired if possible.

 

"Just sit with me, Simmons, it's fine," Grif says, moving his helmet to his other side and setting Simmon's next to it. Grif has defiantly noticed Simmon's has been looking more tired than normal. As much as Simmons kisses ass when it comes to Sarge, they're still kinda friends in some way. Simmon sighs as he sits next to Grif and rests his head on his shoulder. Before long Simmons is asleep. Grif smiles to himself before joining his kinda friend in a nap.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! anything is appreciated!! I'm a bit insecure about my writing but it's fine :)


	3. Exacutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Simons was going to say to Griff as his last words before they died at the hands of their own men in season 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is but I had fun writing this! I didn't want to make it ooc or anything and most everything actually happened but I tried.

Simmons really wished Grif would just shut up for once in his idiotic life.

Instead, he was going to make his last words “Yea, you guys suck,”

How did they even get to this point? a lineup of the other soldiers all waiting impatiently with their guns prepared to fine.

The soldier that stood to the side telling them to aim again. The panic in Simmons spiked up again. Searching his mind for any way to get out of this. All that came out was mild apathy.

“Killed by our own men. Couldn't see this coming,” He mutters as he looks out at them and then Grif again. 

“This is definitely not my fault,” Grif says quietly. Simmons could feel his own eyes roll into the back of his head in annoyance. If anything the only reason he's also in the line up is that apparently Simmons if Grif's second in command. This was definitely Gif’s fault then.

“Wait, wait, wait!” The words come tumbling out as an Idea comes to mind.

“What?” Asks the solder.

“Hey, uh, don't we get a last request?” Simmons could feel his heart beat rapidly like a jackrabbit ready to be set loose. 

“You know? anything like that?” Simmons asked. Trying to sound convincing but he could tell he sounded like he was grasping at air.

“What do you want?” The soldier asks with the contempt clear in his voice.

“How about for starters, you suck my-”

“Shouldn't you at least read us our charges?” Simmons interrupts. The sarcasm in Grif's voice was clear but if he meant what he was about to say or not was still in the air.

“You know what you did! you were in charge of our ammunition, and you lost it all!” The soldier's voice arrogant but his anger clear. 

“Don't you think it's ironic your about to shoot us because we don't have enough ammo? Also, lost and sold to the other team? two totally different things,” Gif says with a proudness in his voice. 

Simmons was going to scream. At the Soldiers about to kill them maybe, at god if they end up meeting him, but mostly just at Grif and himself for actually agreeing to be left in charge of ammunition with Grif. or in charge of anything with Grif

“Oh, you're just delaying.” 

“Yes, that's true, but it's also true that you have to read us a list of charges. It's in the red army handbook, section on firing squads, subsection 2.9C, page 94, third paragraph,” the words coming out of his mouth quickly. Simmons had gotten quite good at bull-shiting through things since joining the Red Army and this was no exception.

“You are going to die a nerd,” Grif says immediately after. The shock and resignation in his voice clear.

“So sad.” He adds. Simmons turns to him in confusion and annoyance.

“You wanna die in the next two seconds or you want to die a nerd with me five minutes from now?” He asks carefully so that no one else hears. 

“Well?” Simmons asks after a moment of silence.

“I'm thinking.” Grif snaps back. Not moving his gaze from the line in front of them but Simmons kept his eyes firmly on Grif. Imagining his tired gruff face under that helmet with calculating eyes.

“Fine, yeah, whatever he said, section whatever, whatever,” Grif says, turning back to the solder.

“I think you're bluffing. I’ve never read that!” The soldier replies hotly.

“Uhh, did you read the red army handbook?” Griff asks. The soldier goes silent. His anger dying down a bit.

“It. Uh. No.” he says after looking down for a moment but Grif doesn't falter.

“That's because nobody has except for him. He's memorized it.” Griff says, gesturing to Simmons in annoyance. Jolting him from his thoughts for a moment. 

“In three languages,” Simmons added quickly. The memorizing part was definitely a lie, but he has read it in three languages. It'll also keep them for asking for proof too.

The soldier walks over the other soldiers. Simons could hear “what do you guys think?” and that was it.

“Is that a real rule?” Griff asks quickly turning to him. Simmons shrugs.

“I have no clue, but they'll either read the book or read the charges,” Simmons responds just as quickly while the soldier starts to walk back over.

“Either way, we're alive for a few more minutes.”

“Yeah, we decided that sounds like too much trouble, so we're just going to shoot you and say the Blues did it,” The younger man says with an unsympathetic shrug.

“Oh wait. I didn't think about the “fuck it, we're lazy” option,” Simmons says under his breath. Grif shrugs back.

“Eh, I thought of it, I just didn't want to explain it. Fuck it,” he says. giving a perfect example of why the two of them about to be murdered right now was definitely all Grif's fault.

“Ready weapons.” The soldier says. Everyone indemnity cocking their guns. The panic comes back full force to Simmons.

“Grif. This looks like it's it. Listen there's something I always wanted to tell you,” Simmons says in a rush. Griff nod.

“I have something I want to say to you too, Buddy,” His voice almost condescending. Simmons ignores him.

“Ever since we'd been sent back to the blood gulch canyon. I realized being around you made me feel different,” Simmons says. his face burning under the helmet. Maybe this is a bad idea but they're gonna die anyway so it wasn’t like he’d have to live with the embarrassment.

“Ready,” The soldier says. Not caring about the two sharing their last words.

“I think…” The words get caught in his throat. Griff still looking at him intently.

“Aim” The caption continues. Simons doesn't continue though when the sound of a warthog coming fills the air before gunfire does and incomes Sarge of all people to interrupt Simmons telling Grif maybe he doesn't hate him. and even though he’s one of the most annoying, stupid and laziest people he's ever met, he's also one of the best. 

But maybe it is a sign he should keep his mouth shut. Simmons takes a breath of relief before going to greet his old CO.  
his old CO.


End file.
